Bloodlines
by bubblegirl89236
Summary: A story to cope for the lack of the Michael and Lucifer showdown. Here's my plan for the end of the Apocalypse. For all those people who didn't want the battle to end in a draw. Image courtesy of 'Exsodus' from FreeDigitalPhotos .net
1. Deja Vu

**To get what we want, sometimes we have to do it ourselves. This story is pretty much completed, so chapters are ready to go.**

**

* * *

**

"Night night Sammy" a beautiful woman said with long curly blond hair putting the sleeping baby in the crib.

She kissed the baby on the forehead and left the door wide open.

She turned off all the downstairs lights and went back to her room.

She took her headband off, putting it on the nightstand, shaking her head to shake the kink out of her hair the headband had caused.

She slipped into bed next to the crib of the baby.

After about an hour she was awoken by whispering of what she thought sounded like her name.

She glided out of bed putting on a light silk dressing gown to feel more covered up. She closed the door and poured a line of salt out in front of it.

She opened a cupboard and pulled a shotgun out from underneath some laundry.

Salt lines were already in front of every door upstairs. She saw one disturbed and the door slightly ajar.

She pushed the door open shotgun ready to go.

Two guys were poking around. She coughed to get their attention.

"Drop the weapons...nice...and...slow" she ordered.

Dean and Sam placed them on the floor.

"Now turn around" she said keeping her composure.

"It's not what it looks like" Sam offered.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"This may be hard for you to believe but you and your family are in trouble"

"What do you think I was about to sort out?" she said now realizing they weren't the real threat.

"You're a hunter" Dean deduced.

She lowered her weapon, "Ya think" she said indicating the shotgun. "I can sort this out myself".

"I don't think so missy" said a new voice stepping out from the shadows and into the doorway.

Sam and Dean lunged for their weapons. The woman turned to face her demons, or in this case demon.

She was about to fire but the demon flicked their wrist and sent her flying to the wall, gun dropping from her hands.

Before Sam and Dean could grab their weapons they joined her against the wall moments after.

* * *

**So what do ya think? This is only the intro but I think it should leave you with some questions. Next chapter in 7 days, for every two reviews, I'll knock a day off :P**


	2. Connect The Dots

**Here's some more information for your mind to crunch - try and work out what happens next - would love to hear your theories :P**

* * *

"What do you want?" She demanded struggling to free herself from the invisible grip to no avail.

"Just you, darling little Sammy is just a bonus" he smirked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused.

"You are not going to get your hands on him...ever" she said struggling harder more determined, trying to overpower him with sheer will.

"I wasn't really asking for permission sweetheart. First I'll have to deal with you three...but you know how it goes, ladies first" it said winking at her.

"Bring it" she said meaning every word.

He contracted his hand, accepting her challenge. Her insides felt like they were in the palm of his hand.

"You'll...never...get...him" she choked.

"We'll see" he said clearly not convinced.

Her body suddenly went lax.

"We'll let her bleed out. Who goes next? Dean of course, wouldn't touch big Sammy, my father wouldn't like that"

He was walking closer to the boys but he suddenly could go no further and Sam, Dean and the woman were released from his grip and unceremoniously fell to the floor with a thud.

Dean went to the woman and saw a pool of blood growing around her.

With her head in his hands she spluttered trying not to choke on her blood and failing.

"Devil...trap...take...that...bitch" she said before coughing out more blood. (**A/N - the devil's trap is actually underneath the carpet floor, so clearly she is no newbie)**

The baby began to cry.

"Sammy" she said picking herself up from the floor.

"Hey, take it easy, you've lost a lot of blood"

"Sammy needs me" she said trying to push pass Dean and failing.

"Sam you take care of this douche?"

"Yeah, go", Sam stepped forward and began to exorcise the demon.

Dean moved out of her way and waited for her to lose her footing to support her weight. Being a hunter he knew she wouldn't ask or take help if she could avoid it.

He took her to where the baby's cries could be heard.

She slipped out of his grip and used the baby's crib for support.

"Everything's ok Sammy, go back to sleep" she said smiling once his eyes closed.

"Quite a kid you got there. Now let's get you cleaned up"

Dean came up next to her and helped support her.

She told Dean to help her into the spare room. He helped her to lay down on the bed.

Sam joined them to let them know it was done.

"This doesn't look good" Sam said looking at the damage the demon had done.

"He's my brother", "the baby" she clarified, changing the subject.

"Any other family?"

"A family of hunters" she laughed painfully, "if only. Just me and Sammy left. I think you might want to call Castiel" she said on the verge of passing out.

"How do you know about Cas?"

"You could say we have a history. You get him, he can clear up all the answers, Dean" she said looking at the silver band on his finger.

"Who are you?"

"Soon" was all she would say, eyes growing heavy.

"I think you're going to have to go to hospital"

"Call Cas, he'll know what to do" was all she said before she passed out from blood loss.

Dean flipped open his cell and speed-dialled Cas. He said the address and he flipped the cell shut, knowing he was already on his way.

"Can you do anything to help her Cas?" Dean said as soon as the Angel appeared by her side.

"I'll try" he said in his serious voice.

He closed his eyes and concentrated hard with his hand over her heart.

"I've healed her internally" Cas said clearly drained somewhat.

"That'll have to do" Dean said.

* * *

**Cocky bugger wasn't he (the demon).**

**Who the hell is she? What has she got to do with ending the apocalypse? How does she know Castiel?**

**A/N - Stay tuned. Same rules as last time, a week maximum, reviews speed up the next post.**


	3. Family Ties

**Here we go again, major info on the mysterious woman. FYI, I was running low on imagination so I used my own name :P - I take it from the lack of reviews you have no clue about her :)**

* * *

After Castiel had finished she was able to regain consciousness, "Do you know who I am?" she said turning to Castiel.

"Yes. But you should not be here" Castiel said coldly.

"We need to talk" she said sitting up and wincing at her newly found aches and pains.

"After we've patched you up" Dean interjected.

"First Aid kit is under the sink" she said to Sam, who promptly left to retrieve it.

"I would like some answers" Dean interrupted.

"My name is Hannah.."

"Winchester" Castiel finished.

Dean was subconsciously rolling his ring.

"Snap" she said holding up her hand, the same ring on her wedding finger.

"I'm not, I mean were not...married, no" she said disgusted at the idea. "This was my dad's..." she said trying to make him put the pieces together.

"So wait you're from the future and you're telling me that you and the baby are..."

"Your children" she finished.

"Why are you here?" he said knowing that stranger things have happened.

"To fix the mistakes that were made"

"I take it things didn't work out so well"

"It's better than you saw when Zachariah sent you. But it is far from perfect. Sam still said yes, but this time so did you, but you waited too long, Sam said yes first. You beat Lucifer, but not before he killed so many people and unleashed so much evil. There are camps of hunters everywhere. You were forced to raise us in that life with our mother. But the angels left us with the cosmic mess to clear up. But Michael told me I could fix everything so he sent me back"

"You speak with Michael" Castiel stated rather than asked.

"It does run in the blood. I just have better hearing" She said indicating Dean.

"So you're here to make me say yes?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm here to give you an alternative"

Sam walked back into the room.

"What did I miss?" Sam said seeing Cas and dead silence.

"Nothing much, but hey meet your future niece and your nephew in the other room" Dean said in his quirky own way.

"Hey" Sam said realising that they were serious and tried to take it all in.

"Could you patch me up quick, I need to speak to Castiel alone"

After her wounds were sufficiently wrapped they left the room.

"There's some beers and food in the fridge" she said sitting herself up as they left.

"Thanks" Sam chuckled she was definitely Dean's daughter.

"Castiel, please sit"

He did so swiftly.

"You know who I am to you?"

"No"

"I'm your wife. After the angels left you were broken on the inside. We made each other better" This statement seemed to perplex him, he didn't believe it as the truth, yet he knew it was not a lie.

"If I fix history, I don't know if we'll still be together, I don't even know if you'll feel love. But in your eyes I can still tell the pain you suffer. By doing this I'm going to reconnect you with heaven..."

"You cannot say yes to Michael" Castiel said knowing her plan.

"I have to, he is the good guy, if I say yes, Sam and Dean won't, and they don't have to die. I may not be his true vessel but Lucifer's is growing weak and he is growing desperate. This way you won't have to stay away from your brothers and sisters and we all win. I am proof of the future, it's not good, and this way only a small fraction of people will die, compared to everyone"

"You are the proof of one future"

"Yes but when I change it Michael will send me and my brother back to our time and hopefully a better place"

"You can't change time"

"Paradoxes are predetermined, you should know. It is Michael's plan. He was so sure Dean would say yes, that he didn't have a backup plan, until I came along"

"Why wait until now?"

"I said I wanted to see my family, and now Michael has helped me to see it"

"What of your mother?"

"Michael had to kill her before she killed my dad before he was born, in a VERY bad attempt to end the apocalypse"

"Anna" he said.

"Yes, she was just a fallen angel, but unlike you she never found the line between right and wrong. But Michael told me that she could have a second chance if it all goes to plan. I believe that God knows the final outcome and knows when he must intervene. You know you can't stop me especially if it is destined"

"Then I'll die trying" Castiel said as if it was clearly acceptable.

"No, I won't let you" she said walking past him.

* * *

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Cas beat her there and gave them the low down on her plan.

She sighed looking at them hating the fact that they didn't understand what it was like from her point of view.

"You can't do this" Sam said.

"I have to do this" she said knowing they would not understand.

"I won't let you" Dean said staring at his own flesh and blood.

"I'm doing this for you, for all of you. I don't have time to explain to you all. You haven't seen what I've seen"

"There is always a choice" Castiel said.

"I've had enough of watching people dying and doing nothing to save them. I am not going to watch all the people in my life DIE. Not again...Tell you what, any of you give me one good reason to not say yes"

Dean looked at his ring; not making eye contact; thinking.

"Thousands of innocent people are going to die because of you" Sam tried.

"All of them will die without me, and they won't go to a better place" Hannah retorted.

"Don't, because I tell you not to" Dean said lifting his head to look her in the eye.

She tilted her head to the right clearly gripped with those words.

"That would have been enough, but I had to watch you die, I had to sit in silence like you told me to or we would have died too. No more sitting in silence" In that sentence alone she proved that she was most certainly a Winchester; she was stubborn and determined.

* * *

**Just so you know, what you think you know about the end, you don't really know, you know what I mean? There is also a guest star appearance from a favourite character of mine (coming up in a few chapters) that makes writing it all the more sweeter. Next chapter is a flashback, revealing what happened in her time line in more detail.**

**A/N - I also have a theory that in the penultimate episode of Supernatural Season 6 - Dean will have his amulet back. But that's just what I want, so if I don't get that, I will be rewriting that episode too.**


	4. What was and still might be

**Hadn't planned on writing a Flashback, so I'm still going to call this chapter rough - time travel makes continuity almost impossible, so any major issues review constructive feedback.**

* * *

*Flashback*

Bobby's house. - Basically in the future that Dean had been shown by Zachariah but with a few changes. So Bobby is still dead, Gabriel is dead, Cas is mortal, most of the Earth is now a wasteland...and Chuck is hoarding toilet paper. **a/n - no Chuck in this chapter.**

Michael and Lucifer are the only angels left on Earth who are not as weak as mortals.

Anna is alive, grounded just like Cas but roughly 8 years into the future with the newborn Sammy, Gabriel sent her there before he was killed, not managing to sent Hannah before Lucifer killed him. Hannah is 15.

* * *

Hannah heard something downstairs, she thought it was her father returning from the latest 'hunt' .

She crept down quietly, her training kicking in. She saw a woman on the floor her eyes flashed black; a demon.

That wasn't the scary part, she had seen demons countless times, Sam was biting her neck...and...and drinking the blood. Hannah kept creeping down the steps on autopilot.

She had overheard some conversations about Sam's extracurricular behaviour, but she never imagined it could be _this_ bad.

The last step creaked, she froze and Sam's head snapped round, eyes wild.

She flew into the wall, pinned, Sam realised what he had done out of reflex and released her.

Sam stabbed the demon with Rubies knife and ran over to Hannah.

"Uncle Sam" she whispered, clearly confused.

She was a quick study when it came to injuries, although self diagnosis was new for her. She knew she had broken a few ribs, a concussion and a broken arm.

Sam could hear Lucifer in his head, since Lucifer had stepped up his plans Lucifer hardly left him alone any more, still trying to convince Sam to let him in. Nick was wearing down and he needed a vessel to finish his plans.

"_Nasty little habit you got there. Making you hurt all those around you?" he taunted._

"I didn't mean..."

"_let me in and we can recreate the Earth, give your neice a chance to live and have a normal life"_

"I promised"

"_It would not be the first promise you have broken. I can make sure you never break a promise again"_

"no more demons..."

"_will you let me in"_

"Yes" Sam said.

The house shook as a large shadow moved in.

Sam's body soaked it up.

"That's more like it" Lucifer said with a smile on Sam's lips.

"Uncle Sam?" Hannah asked.

Sam helped her up.

Dean ran into the house; he felt the Earth move and saw the shadow.

"Hannah!" Dean yelled.

"Dad, what's happening?"

"Let her go she has nothing to do with this" Dean said ignoring his daughter's words and addressing the devil himself.

"I'm not the one that did this to her" Lucifer said moving Hannah's hair so that Dean could see the long gash on her forehead.

She couldn't believe that Sam said yes. Hannah remembered the heated argument Dean and Sam had about both of them refusing to give Michael and Lucifer their bodies. He gave his word that he wouldn't give in.

"What do you want from us?" Dean said changing the subject.

"First a change of location"

In the blink of an eye they were in Detroit, the field where the end always would occur.

"It's time for you to choose, let Michael in or watch your daughter pay the price for your stubbornness".

Hannah knew enough not to speak against the devil himself. But her face alone showed that she didn't want to be the reason for her father giving in.

"I will. Just let her live"

"You have my word" Lucifer gave her back a little push and she cautiously walked over.

She was subconsciously cradling her injured arm.

"Dad" she said, not knowing what she wanted to say.

"No matter what happens, you don't get involved. Okay?"Dean said.

"I...I promise"

"Fine, yes!" he said clearly not happy about it.

There was a very quick flash of light, Michael knowing the urgency of the situation.

Hannah ran to a safer distance. She knew that if Lucifer wanted her dead she would be so keeping out of the way would only prevent getting caught in the middle.

This battle was more of a duty, neither one of them wanted to kill the other, but both knew it must be done.

They both drew their arch-angel blades, then dived in, seeing no need to prolong the inevitable. For a while they went toe to toe. But they started to draw on their vessels abilities. Dean was always the most capable but Sam made up for it by playing dirty.

Lucifer let Michael get the upper hand on him just before Michael could lift his blade to finish it, Lucifer plunged Gabriel's blade through Dean's abdomen. Michael blinked out of existence. Dean however was still alive and metaphorically kicking.

Dean still had Michaels weapon in his hand. He swiftly stabbed Sam/Lucifer through his chest. Lucifer never expected anyone other than Michael to kill him, he certainly never expected Michael's vessel, Dean Winchester.

Once Lucifer was gone both Sam and Dean fell to the floor. Sam smiled and died swiftly.

Dean however had more life inside him. It suddenly dawned on him that his daughter had been watching.

Hannah ran over as quickly as possible.

"Dad!" She said falling to her knees.

"It's over" he said putting a hand on her face and trying not to choke on his own blood.

"Stay safe" his hand limply fell away.

"No" she whispered.

She took the blade out of his abdomen and cried over his body.

She cried until she fell asleep.

Soon after she disappeared in the manner only angels were able to.

* * *

*A hunter camp, nearby*

It was previously a hospital, but after the Croatoan virus had struck there was soon no one left to run it.

It was a perfect base for the hunters to work out of, it had plenty of rooms and was easily defended.

Hannah had been there plenty of times, Castiel stayed there most of the time, helping out anyway he could.

* * *

*Castiel's*Room*

Hannah appeared out of nowhere, covered in Dean's blood and still holding the weapon that killed him.

As her body began to relax the weapon clattered to the floor, alerting those nearby to her presence.

They recognised her and informed Castiel, she was the closest thing she had to family here.

Hannah was well liked by hunters, she carried a child-like innocence but also held a natural talent for weapons and killing the supernatural, just like her father.

Another hunter stayed behind to take care of her injuries.

"What's wrong?" Castiel said at the sight of all the blood.

"Most of it isn't hers. No life threatening injuries, but she seems to be in a coma. I don't know how she got here alone, undetected and in her condition."

In the short time it took for Castiel to run here across from the other side of the wing, the hunter had wrapped her ribs and put a splint on her arm.

He knew exactly how she got here, but didn't think it would be wise to reveal it to the other hunters.

* * *

*A*Week*Later*

Hannah had finally woken from the coma. But she wouldn't speak to anyone.

"Hannah, I know it's hard, but we need to know what happened" Castiel asked.

"It's over...they all said yes, now they're all gone" She said her words never more clear.

* * *

*Two*Weeks*Later*

Hannah had managed to get the other hunters to spar with her, and due to her skill, they didn't have to hold back.

Castiel was concerned about her. In fact by taking care of her, it made him forget about his own problems.

She was broken on the inside just like him. Instead of flipping out the way he once did, she dedicated herself into becoming the best hunter that she could be, that she needed to be.

The battle between Lucifer and Michael was over but that meant that Lucifer's spawn were still running a muck . All things supernatural were coming out of the shadows more and more.

She was taking breaks as instructed by Castiel, to allow her injuries to heal. But as soon as her broken arm had repaired itself she was training til' she was on the verge of passing out.

Since telling Castiel what happened, she hadn't spoken a word.

Hannah was a very intimidating child, she clearly felt she had nothing to lose and therefore was very hard to beat.

It was her birthday. Castiel hoped he could get her to talk, he needed to, for both their sakes.

Castiel may have been mortal, but he did not age the mortal way, at least not yet.

"Happy Birthday" he said casually.

She was just lying on top of her bed, eyes wide open.

Hannah looked at him in surprise, she had forgotten.

"I got you something practical"

This peaked her interest.

"However it does come with a price. You need to talk to us again"

"But I don't have anything to say" she said.

"You can't lie"

"Well, not yet anyway" she smirked.

"Catch" he said throwing a box.

She opened it and pulled out the necklace, discarding the box on the bed.

"What does it do?" She said referring to the practical use he mentioned.

"It resonates in the presence of concealed evil"

"Wow, what's it made of?"

"You really don't want to know"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left the room.

* * *

*8*Years*Later*

About a month ago, Cas had proposed to Hannah, using Dean's signature ring.

Because of the dark days they now lived in when Hannah said yes, they got married a week later, knowing life is extremely short and not wanting to miss a second of it.

They were waiting on Anna's arrival, Gabriel had said that they would be here in about 2 minutes

She remembered Gabriel, he was quirky and upbeat. He was very protective of her and Anna ever since he learned she was pregnant, he would have sent Hannah into the future but she was away at a hunter camp with Castiel. And he died before he could do so.

There was a great flash of light.

Anna stood before them holding baby Sammy.

"Castiel, Hannah?"

"Hello mother" Hannah said, eyes black.

Castiel noticed her necklace missing, how could he have missed it, she always wore it.

"Let her go" Castiel demanded.

"A bunch of fallen angels like yourselves making demands. I don't think so" it said shaking Hannah's head.

"What do you want?" Anna said, holding Sammy even tighter.

"I know all about how you can turn back time, I'm hitching a ride"

"We can't"

"True, but Hannah can, with a little help from Sammy over there"

"It'll kill them" Castiel pleaded.

"Chances are that it won't, one of your angel buddies can send them back in good order. Now hand over the baby"

"Never" Anna hissed.

Hannah pulled a knife and pointed it at her own heart. Before anything could be done she threw it at Anna. It pierced her abdomen.

Castiel moved to help, but the demon threw him against the wall knocking him out cold.

Hannah took Sammy off Anna and stood back.

It focused on the time it wanted to go to.

Hannah saw a chance and took it, she put another time into mind.

The demon arrived in a house that it did not recognise, but it did not realise the timing was off.

Michael had just sent Sam and Dean back to their respective times and wiped Mary and John's memories. He was about to leave John's body but he sensed the demon.

It felt the angel's presence and left Hannah's body, surprisingly quietly.

"Half angel" Michael said rhetorically.

"We need to talk" she said.

She gave him the low down on what was to come and offered an alternative and gave a list of reasonable conditions.

As soon as they were finished he sent her and Sammy to the future, before they had both been born.

* * *

**A/N - any beta's out there, I think I could use one about now.**


	5. Beginning of the End?

**I'm back, proving that lack of reviews will not deter me from posting the whole story.**

* * *

"What about your brother, who's going to look after him?" Dean said.

"I hope that you look after my brother...your son...until my work is done"

"You are so sure you are going to come back" Castiel said not beating about the bush.

"No, I'm not, but Michael will send him back to his time where people can look after him, one way or another"

She took off her dressing gown to reveal a white dress, patched with red. She put on a black jacket and slipped on a pair of shoes, knowing that they would probably try something if she stayed and got changed, and she was NOT going to give them the opportunity.

She was about to step out the door when she remembered.

She pulled a red box out of her pocket.

"I think this belongs to you" she said tossing it over to Dean.

"Don't think of its purpose, but what it represents, all the things we fight for. Oh and don't follow me; Michael agreed to keep you safe" she said before closing the door, leaving as swiftly as possible.

"What did she give you?"

"Huh" Dean snuffed. He lifted his amulet out of the box.

"How did she..." Sam paused surprised as hell, he had forgotten all about it.

"Dude, she's from the future" Dean said slipping it on, "Right, you two stay with the baby and I'm going to drag her back"

"Dean" Castiel said, appearing a meter in front of him, baby in arms, .

"Dude what the hell" he said referring to the baby.

"It was crying" he said in his serious voice.

Sammy was sound asleep now that Castiel had given the baby some attention.

He handed it over to Sam.

"Hey, I, uh" Sam said trying to hold the baby as Castiel forced it on him.

"We can't all go" Castiel said touching Dean on the shoulder.

Sam didn't even blink and they were gone.

Sam huffed and grabbed his beer off the side whilst holding the baby with his other hand.

* * *

***alleyway***

"Hannah" Castiel said startling her.

"It's too late, he's coming"

"There must have been another way, you can't think I wanted this for you" Dean stated.

"There have been other plans, but they never worked, at least not the way they were meant to. You have two choices let me do this save me and all the people you care about, or try and stop me and watch me and all you know burn"

"I'll do it instead" Dean said never been so sure about anything.

"No, it's too late I made Michael promise and he's already accepted. You had your chance, now it's my turn".

The alleyway was whited out.

It wasn't as she had imagined. She thought she would be in agony. But it seems like there was a God, she felt the light she was immersed in and let herself wash away in it.

Hannah or rather Michael took a deep breath as the light faded.

"Michael" Castiel said.

"Castiel, you have done your job all too well by keeping the Winchesters safe" he said referring to Dean and his lack of acceptance towards him.

"I thought you needed me to get the job done" Dean taunted

"Ironic how after we have devised a new plan, you're ready for me. No Dean, I, rather Hannah and I are going to finish this. I must warn you I took a vow that I would let no harm would come to either of you. Just remember she is doing this for you and I for her"

He took a step towards Dean making him step back, surprised that the angel wasn't pissed at him.

She moved too fast, her hand made contact with his shoulder and he dropped like a fly.

"Castiel, can I trust you to stay out of this?" Michael said holding Dean upright with no effort at all.

"No"

"You understand that your future with her may no longer exist"

"I am doing this for her" Castiel found the connection to this women quite unsettling, but put faith in himself.

"You have proved yourself over and over again without a guideline. It is time" she said putting a hand on his head, causing a brief flash.

"Come" Hannah said before disappearing with Dean.

They all reappeared in the living room of her house.

"Dean? Michael I suppose"

"Samuel, Hannah would never tell you this herself, but in her time she watched you die by my doing taking Lucifer with you and as a consequence Dean and myself too, she won't let it happen again. She is fighting for what you always have been"

"Family" Sam smiled realising how much of a Winchester she really was.

"Our greatest strength and weakness" Michael said referring to them both.

"Won't this stop them from being born?"

"No, destiny always plays out the same, the big things never change but all the important details don't. Seems Dean was right, to some extent your free will is humanities greatest asset when it isn't being bent to suit the plan. She says to take care of your selves until we're done"

Both Hannah/Michael and Castiel were gone.

* * *

They reappeared in a graveyard.

"Castiel, you know what we have to do" Michael said.

"I do" Castiel said withdrawing his blade capable of killing his brothers and sisters.

Lucifer was waiting for them, surrounded by several meat suits harbouring angels and demons alike.

* * *

The angels on Lucifer's side went down to their knees, they may not be on his side but they still respected him and knew his power.

Michael clenched Hannah's hand in a fist and punched the air. He turned his vessel's fist over and opened it to bleach the room white.

Once the light died down, all the vessels that the demons occupied lie motionless; dead.

The demons gone forever.

Lucifer expected as much, but now he had always planned to destroy his abominations, this was one less thing he needed to do.

The angels stood by Lucifer's side.

"You, know if you side against me, you do so against God" Michael said offering them a chance.

"And what is God going to do about it?" Lucifer said.

"It's not God you should currently worry yourselves with" Castiel said backing up his old friend and superior.

"I see, you've got your wings back" Lucifer said looking him up and down.

"It's not too late for you" Michael said referring to the angels not Lucifer.

Four of them lost their nerves and vanished into the night.

"Castiel, you take care of the others" Michael said turning his attention to Lucifer.

The angels on Lucifer's side dared not to interfere between the archangels, but Castiel had pissed a lot of them off and they couldn't pass up a chance like this.

"Brother" Lucifer said seeing through his vessel.

"You've seen better days" Michael coldly said.

"You have not got long before your current vessel burns"

"I won't need her long"

"You won't be able to kill me brother"

"You underestimate this vessel"

"I think not"

Michael withdrew his blade.

Lucifer clutched Gabriel's tighter in his grasp.

"Gabriel" Michael whispered just audible to Lucifer's ears. Each archangel blade was engraved with a unique marking that belonged to a specific arch-angel.

Michael launched himself at Lucifer sword at the ready.

They fought blow for blow, both determined for different reasons.

Castiel was fighting with the last two angels that had sided with Lucifer. They had ganged up on him and were beating him into a bloody pulp.

Michael quickly whipped his right hand that held the sword, cutting Lucifer's vessel's face.

Lucifer didn't even flinch.

Michael went to aid Castiel whilst Lucifer allowed this and remained where he was.

Castiel had been forced down to his knees covered with various cuts and bleeding wounds. The angels had paused from beating Castiel as they had noticed Michael.

Without a shred of emotion he stabbed the closest angel in the heart and watched the angel inside flash out of existence. The other angel tried to retreat but knew that the end was inevitable.

"Please" it attempted.

Michael plunged the sword into their chest cavity, making the vessel flash white until the angel was dead.

"Too late"

He withdrew the blade, and turned around to Lucifer.

Lucifer took his chance and got the jump on Michael. Whilst he was fighting, Lucifer got ready to attack, not willing to kill him with his back turned.

Castiel hadn't a clue that Lucifer was waiting.

As soon as Michael turned his attention back onto Lucifer, Lucifer was right in front of him and plunged Gabriel's blade into Hannah's stomach.

Castiel was now standing but utterly speechless, all was lost.

Michael was not yet dead, Lucifer had not finished it.

Michael cast a look in Castiel's direction, whose face was shocked to the core.

Michael winked at him and Lucifer twisted the blade and Hannah's mouth and eyes flashed white before closing lifeless, still facing Castiel.

Lucifer pulled the blade out of the now empty vessel and left Hannah to fall the ground with a thud.

Castiel ran at Lucifer with his own weapon.

Lucifer defended himself easily and swatted him away like a fly.

Castiel flew straight through a wall unconscious on the rubble of his own

* * *

**I have two versions on how to end this, one Lucifer wins, the other he loses. Guess you'll have to wait an see, or tell me which you would prefer - because I am not posting both.**


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 5 up - I am busy from now on so will post as often as i remember - i usually use the emails i recieve informing me that i have review as a reminder but you know...**

* * *

Lucifer turned to the empty vessel; it was gone.

A sharp short whistle attracted his attention to the body he was looking for.

"Michael"

"Nope, guess again" Hannah smirked.

"But how? You should be dead" Lucifer said clearly agitated.

"I am not just a vessel"

"Hannah, I presume"

"You know of me?" she said surprised that the devil knew her name.

"Yes, I heard your arrival. You don't belong here" Lucifer said.

"Well I'm not leaving until your gone for good, this time"

"But there's more. There's something else" Lucifer said trying to put all the pieces together which was easier said then done when dealing with time travel.

"Maybe this will help" she flicked out two contact lenses and opened her eyes showing them to be deep green. She had to wear them in the future after Dean died, because hunters and the supernatural were able to put two and two together and she kept wearing them out of habit.

"Hannah...Winchester"

She tilted her head and gave a swift nod.

"That's interesting but no, you're way too powerful for a human...even for a Winchester" Lucifer said rolling his eyes.

"Michael told you that you were underestimating me...my mother was an angel...and Castiel is the father of the two inside of me. Just because God isn't cleaning up this mess doesn't mean he isn't helping" she said trying to get it through his head that God was on their side.

"WHAT?" Dean yelled, drawing attention to his stealthy arrival.

"But how, Michael put you out like a light" Hannah said fearing his safety, and obviously not trusting Lucifer as far as she could throw him.

"I guess since he's gone it doesn't work anymore. You were pregnant" Dean said as if he had known he would have fought even harder.

"I am, twins, ¾ angel" she corrected, moving the hole in the white dress to reveal smooth, toned, and gently tanned skin.

She zapped over to Dean's side and leant by him so she could whisper into his ear.

Hannah squeezed his shoulder and she could have sworn she could see a tear well up in his eye.

_"The righteous man who begins it, is the only one who can finish it...it was never said that he was alone_" she whispered.

He now understood exactly what it meant and he knew what he must do.

Hannah passed Dean the sword as she whispered, putting her hand over his, making him grip the blade tight. She turned to face Lucifer in one swift motion.

Lucifer didn't care that she was now unarmed, he knew that she had a plan but thought her foolish and would take advantage of that fact by killing her as quickly as possible. Her death would be the beginning for of the end of them all.

She stood within a few meters and let out a blood curdling scream, white light bleached the scene temporarily blinding Lucifer.

Dean could see that she was radiating light towards Lucifer to buy Dean the time he needed.

Dean let out a small laugh, nodded and said, "Yes". Dean Winchester never thought he would see the sun rise on the day that he would willingly become a meat suit, even if it was by an angel.

* * *

**That's what i'm talking about - It's only fair we got to see Sam become the devil's puppet. Guest star in next chapter.**


	7. He's Baaack

**Guest Star Chapter - Sorry for the delay, I was having technical difficulties with uploading.**

* * *

Lucifer was now desperate, so he took this window of opportunity.

He thrust Gabriel's weapon into the light and even felt it slide into her flesh. The light did not go away so he kept stabbing her.

The light faded as quickly as it came, the blade still embedded in her flesh; he stopped.

She tipped her head back down and looked Lucifer in the eyes, he truly looked confused.

She pulled his hand off the grip of the blade with just her right hand; each finger had a ring on it, not just any rings, the horsemen's rings.

"How did you get those?" He said having no clue what she could do with them, but knew that he did not want to find out.

"Family, loyalty" she paused pulling the blade out. "Something you know nothing about" she said with gritted teeth.

Dean was suddenly next to her.

"Michael. But how?" Lucifer said fearing his imminent demise, but clearly not ready to give up.

"That would be because of me" Gabriel said appearing on Hannah's left side, with his trademark smug grin on his face. **(A/N - in my books Gabriel pulled a double fake out, he knew what would happen so played it smart)**

"This is my real blade, you really think I would be stupid enough to try and kill you on my own" Gabriel said showing it in his left hand.

"For this to work we each need a sword" Hannah said, it had taken months of research using people in the darkest and remote places on Earth to find the answers she had been searching for, hope.

"What about you?" Gabriel said seeing that Michael had his already in hand.

Hannah looked at him and grinned.

Her coat briefly glowed. And she pulled out her own sword.

"Niice" Gabriel said taking out his own.

"I'm not going to let you win" Lucifer said.

"We never thought you would. You forget I am from the future and even with Sam as your vessel you go back down to the pit, at least this way your the only one that is pushed back in" Hannah said.

"Nothing is set in stone" Lucifer said, his attitude clearly the same.

"You soon will be" Gabriel interjected.

Hannah sliced both her left and right arm.

Michael did his left hand and Gabriel did his right.

They gripped her cuts tightly.

The three arch angels felt a surge of power like they had never felt before, so much that even Dean could feel it, even though he was just a spectator in his own body. He was so proud of his little girl, and when she had whispered to him to say yes to Michael, he did so with no regrets. Her wounds inflicted by Lucifer healed rapidly, her unborn children kept themselves safe, tapping into her power.

Lucifer was not going to stand still so they put an end to his freedom.

"We need Castiel" she said a little too emotional for an angelic being.

In a mere second Castiel was behind her, no cuts or blood on him, he had been reconnected with heaven at last.

Gabriel and Michael released Hannah.

Hannah whipped her hand in a way that demons do to fling everyone around, but she cut his face on the left side using her blade, effectively making him turn his face as if she had just slapped him.

She wiped some blood off her right arm and put her left blood stained hand on top of his cut, completing the first stages of the ritual that needed to send Lucifer back into his cage.

Hannah used her left hand to bring Castiels face towards her and gave him a deep passionate kiss, that was not part of the ritual and was all her.

Castiel was confused, it felt so right, yet he had no links to this woman, well not yet anyway.

She released her grip on Cas and let go. She smiled when she saw Castiel wielding an arch angel blade.

Castiel knew what needed to be done. She gave them each a ring.

They all fanned out and surrounded Lucifer. He was not quitting and tried to break free of the circle but the four arch-angels were more than enough to prevent it.

Lucifer knew that it was the end of him especially when other angels had come down and were now watching, effectively sealing his fate.

"Time for you to learn what family is all about Lucifer" Hannah said.

All the angels that were watching linked hands and formed a massive circle. Lucifer could not flee even with Castiel, Hannah, Michael and Gabriel busy.

Lucifer lunged at Hannah with Gabriel's false blade.

He got her right in the centre of the chest.

The blade went all the way through.

"This may not kill you but it will make you bleed" Lucifer said, more determined than ever.

"Since you're not going to sit still" Hannah said before leaping at Lucifer, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground by sitting on him.

Hannah wrapped her left hand around the hilt of the blade and pulled it out bloody.

She plunged the forgery of the arch angel blade into Lucifer; straight into his vessels heart.

This brought blood to his lips.

She lowered her head to his ear, "Goodbye Lucifer"

She stood up and stepped on the blade, fixing him to the ground for the meantime.

She walked into position forming a large circle of archangels. Lucifer meanwhile squirming.

"with the blood of four archangels we bind you"

As soon as those words were spoken Lucifers vein attempts at freeing himself from the ground were at an end. His whole vessels body was thrust into the ground with a new unseen force. He felt like his vessel was cemented to the floor.

Lucifer could however summon his children; demons, all of them.

The four archangels were aware of what was going on but continued.

The angels in the outer circle broke the circle and began to fight the demons, exorcising any and all, taking a few punches along the way.

The whole point of this was to avoid killing any humans, it would seem they wouldn't get their wishes, angels and demons making the floor red with blood, human blood.

Hannah was rapidly bleeding out but was going to finish it one way or another, and could heal herself when she had the time.

"With the essence of four horsemen, we trap you" at this point the sky was full of dark clouds, thunder and yellow lightning.

A bolt of lightning seemed to touch down right in the middle of this scene.

It scorched the Earth and burned a seal around and underneath Lucifer. All four archangels threw the ring they were holding at Lucifer. They never made contact with Lucifer, or the ground.

They linked with each other and seemed to transform into a shadow that made the shape of a cage.

Castiel was opposite Hannah, he could see the strain she was putting on her body, but they all knew that it has to be done.

She closed her eyes tight and opened them revealing crystal green eyes, dimly glowing.

She went down on to one knee and stabbed the ground with her blade.

Gabriel followed, then Castiel and finally Michael.

As soon as Michael's blade hit the ground, a bolt of lightning seemed to emminate from all four Arch-angel blades and radiated through the ground and lit up Lucifer's seal.

He seemed to be pulled from his vessel as a cloud of white smoke; ironically still angel at heart.

They all simultaneously removed their swords from the ground and the shadow cage pulled him back down to hell, this time for eternity.

This caused the vessel, Nick to jerk momentarily as a great weight was lifted or rather pulled from him. Lucifer didn't even have the time to scream or shout.

Demons and angels alike had stopped fighting to witness that moment.

Any demons left hightailed it out of there leaving their meat suits behind.

Nick closed his eyes in time so he didn't see Hannah remove the blade imbedded in his chest.

"sorry" he choked out.

He stopped struggling to breathe and she had finally ended his suffering, allowing him to die and be in peace hopefully with his family.

She stood up once more.

All the other angels had dissipated and all the meat suits that the demons had left alive were picking themselves up off the floor confused with the flashes of memories inside their head.

"Michael, time to let him go"

Michael graciously nodded and left Dean with a small flash of light.

Dean was exhausted and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Castiel, would you please take him to my house, I wish to talk with Gabriel"

"Of course" he said in his gruff voice.

As soon as Castiel left Gabriel spoke up.

"Why would you want to speak to me?"

"I needed to pass a message to you"

"From who?"

"Our father, had been watching you for a long time and said you can come home. And I wanted you to hang around for a little while reconnect a little" she had not spoken with God, but with Joshua.

"I doubt this one good deed will undo everything I have done"

"No, but it is a step in the right direction. Even after everything you have been though and done, you still had made the right decision. You were brave enough to run from the fighting in the first place"

Hannah gave Gabriel a tight embrace. "And she's been waiting for you" she whispered into his ear.

"But how do you know about her?" He said releasing her.

"Let's just say hiding the truth from another angelic being is very difficult, especially when they're from the future" she taunted.

"How are you doing?"

"God may not be in heaven, but he is watching and these two are very strong" she said showing him the clean skin and giving him a sly wink.

They both vanished from the scene to finish off their respective business.

* * *

**:D**


	8. Epilogue

**Its so quiet it spooky**

* * *

Epilogue:

Hannah went back to her temporary home.

Sam was asleep on the couch, with baby Sam on him also asleep.

There was a flash and both her and the baby were gone.

She returned to the time when she left. She was in a house, strangely familiar, yet she hadn't stepped foot in here before. Michael must of sent them here for a reason.

She automatically walked upstairs and the first room on the left was open and she could see Sammy, sound asleep in a crib.

In the room to the right she saw something she never thought she would see again. Dean was standing there, hair dishevelled, clearly she had woken him up.

From his perspective he was wondering why she was just standing there.

"Dad?"

"Last time I checked. Shh, your mom is sleeping" Dean said pulling the door shut.

He put an arm over her shoulder and walked her downstairs into the kitchen.

"So I take it all went to plan" Dean said his smug usual self.

"Paradoxes give me a headache"

From current Dean's perspective he sent her back in time to make sure things went according to plan. He remembers her visit from the future and told her what she needed to know. From her perspective things had changed for the better and her mission was a success but the plan was thought up between herself and Michael. The longer she stayed in her own time the more memories replaced her old ones. So things both did and didn't occur, hence the headache.

Dean saw her fatigue and guided her back upstairs to the guest room.

She fell asleep mumbling Cas' name. Dean covered her up and went downstairs to the living room.

"Cas! You better get your ass down here or so help me" Dean violently whispered.

"Is she ok?" Cas said.

"She just got back. You better look out for them, or she is gonna kick your ass" Dean said keeping his voice down.

"You know when I promise things I keep it" Castiel said.

Cas went upstairs the old fashioned way and went straight into her room.

"Hey" she said stirring.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"I just wanted to know what things changed"

"The important things stayed the same" he said sitting down next to her and stroking her hair.

"How can a human become an angel?"

"No human parents can produce and angel, they either have to be created by God or selected by God. These individuals, if they follow the correct path, are destined to be reborn an angel. Lineage means nothing, you must be pure of heart".

"So when I die I'll become an angel?"

"You're already my angel" Cas said, stroking her stomach, which was at its maximum.

Clearly the due date had been rapidly increased in this timeline.

"Uh, Cas..."

"Yes?"

"I think my water just broke" Hannah said holding his hand tight, Castiel's face pure with panic.

* * *

**[A/N - A sequel can be arranged, but will depend on demand or lack there of]**

**By the way this does not take into account the whole purgatory storyline, that's a little too crazy for my taste especially that cliffhanger they left.**


End file.
